1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable small-sized washing machine adapted to wash small articles such as dishcloths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For cleaning the dishcloths, it has been a common practice to wash them by hand with a detergent and a sterilizer. It has also been a common practice to wear rubber gloves so as to prevent the hands from being chapped by the detergent and the sterilizer. However, the rubber gloves render it difficult for the dishcloths to be sufficiently cleaned. Moreover, there is the possibility that the dishcloths may be smudged stains with which the rubber gloves may have covered.
On the other hand, it is not economical to wash the dishcloths in a washing machine allotted for washing very soiled clothes.